Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
This is a page for all charart for approval. Feel free to comment on someone's cat. Please re-upload your charart every time there is a concern or comment. Please put topics on Heading 2 and the name of the cat with the words "For Approval". Only a total of 5 (five) images per user may be up for approval at one time. If you have another one to put up, please wait until one of your other images is approved. Spottedpaw~ For Approval Spottedpaw of RiverClan. Comments? NightfernMerry Christmas 21:39, December 22, 2010 (UTC) We're not sure if we're allowed to comment here, but we might as well. D: Cute. What color are the spots? I think you could make them a tad bigger. E: deres no such ting as improvig 4 dis CF: I like it. I'm quite attracted to golden cats. 3 Days To Christmas! 00:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah, thanks the 3 of you. I don't want to make the spots bigger because otherwise it would be a gold-and-black cat, and the spots are black. NightfernMerry Christmas 01:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Maybe you could blur the spots a tiny bit? I don't know if that would work out well, but....--[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 21:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) There's some spots on the back leg that doesn't look right. I'm going to fix it. NightfernMerry Christmas 01:16, December 25, 2010 (UTC) The spots on the back leg don't look quite right... as you noticed... do you wanna fix that? for sty 15:22, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Pumpkin~ For Approval Here's Pumpkin the kittypet from my fanfic Last Summer's Day. --[[User:Mistysun|'How can it be' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'2011 already?']] 21:58, January 5, 2011 (UTC) He's adorable! Lighten up the pads a bit, it's too neon. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 22:10, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Pads are a bit too neon. That's an excellent pelt color as well. Holly Fire You Make Me Smile ♥ 13:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Quakepaw ~ For Approval This is Quakepaw, an EarthClan apprentice from my upcoming fanfic Set in Stone. Comments? for sty 14:28, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I see ear pink! Get rid of it! We don't need that here. I'm not going to be picky about that. Other then that..hmm... Interesting pelt color and name. Holly Jordan You Are A Dork ♥ 17:45, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, don't be so hard Holly (xD) I love the pelt color; it's so relaxing, for some reason. Go ahead, laugh. I like her! NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 19:38, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Kris ~ For Approval Here's Kris. My evil loner. Hehe. He's a got a pelt with a mixture of two different shades of gray and some white. I don't even know if this type of pelt is possible..but..he looks cool! Holly CMVT Class of 2011 ♥ 18:59, January 11, 2011 (UTC) He's beautiful, Holly! Amazing! Lighten up the nose pink; seems a little bright to me. Otherwise, he's stunning. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 19:37, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, thanks Nightfern! I will admit, it took me 2 hours to get the pelt just right. He was originally supposed to be black. xD and Re-Uploaded for the nose pink! Holly CMVT Class of 2011 ♥ 20:07, January 11, 2011 (UTC) He looks amazing! Forest? Anyone? NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 20:25, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Category:Project:Imagine